ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Harry
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Burglars find themselves in a world they never seen; a world of Magic. Already they become criminals, but there are no authorities BESIDES Bounty Hunters. With none around, Cielo, a mere student is about to do the Impossible; Do what that kid with a rifle should've done, and kill both thugs! Will both Thugs finally get some bait in a world without Tech, or will Cielo & her ghost partner Amenhotep take it all? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Harry & Marv.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Cielo.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Harry: Hey, thanks for bailing me out, Marv. I'd be fricken lost without you. Marv: Yeah, man. My temporary sidekick was a bitch of a stubborn slut. But hey, old times now, right? Harry: Yeah... There's only one problem... Harry & Marv: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!!!? As Cielo was sleeping, she was ignoring a break-in in progress... (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - A Despair-Filled Farewell (Extended)) Mr. Graykiss: You will NOT rob our shop! You two don't seem intelligent even!! Mrs. Graykiss: Get the author- BANG Harry: Nobody calls the police on my watch! Marv: Yeah. You guys don't even have telephones! Mr. Graykiss: Eh? Telephones? What exactly are those?! Marv: Uh... What world is this? Harry: Well, whatever it is, there isn't even any sockets! Where's yo tech!? Cielo finally awoke from a nightmare as Amenhotep woke her up from her backpack. She decided to put on her Seifuku, her ghost contained backpack... BANG!!! Only to come down the stairs too late by Several Seconds... Harry & Marv now have a new toy to play with... Cielo slowly tipped her head up only to see two criminals grinning as they were about to do the ol' panty shot trick. When suddenly... An angry Amenhotep grabbed Harry's arm, and lifted it like it's nothing. Harry was getting pummeled, and Marv was in the way. Marv in particular was livid. Marv: You BITCH! You practically remind us of a lady version of Kevin, BUT MUCH WORSE!!! Harry, dude! We need to steal that backpack! Harry: Right! Cielo: Not on my watch!! The Fight (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - The Opened Way (Extended)) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-51.7: None of Graykiss residence set any traps, so she had to focus on Amenhotep, and not losing him. Harry pulled a gun out, and shot at Amenhotep, not realizing it can resist bullets. As Harry finally realized this, he had an empty clip, where Marv tried to use a Crowbar, only to get grabbed by Amenhotep, and smashed at the ground. Cielo then kicked the crowbar away from Marv's reach... 51.1-38.4: Now Harry was angry. As he finished loading his revolver, Harry tried to kill Cielo for once. But, Cielo easily parried each round, pissing off Harry further. Luckily, Marv got the crowbar again, this time though, he went around the dog spirit, and fwapped the crowbar at Cielo's face, knocking her out. Amenhotep though, won't give up his home base to anyone but Cielo... 37.8-35.2: Harry: The bitch is down, Marv! Get the napsack! 34.6-31.1: Marv: I'm... Trying, Harry; but this fricken dog is in the WAY! 30.4-11.3: As Marv was about to kick the dog spirit, he was grabbed, and SLAMMED all over the place. Harry crawled just so he could steal the backpack. But Amenhotep easily reached him and grabbed by his leg, slamming him to the ground. Eventually, Cielo got up, and forced Amenhotep to grab both thugs, and ultimately wrecked her own house with a Finish Skill. 10.7-7.2: Harry: She's too strong! Let's a get outta here! 6.8-5.9: Marv: RIGHT! 4.9-1.3: Cielo: You punks made me ruin my own house! NOW I'M ANGRY! Let's finish em! 1.2-0.1: But out of the blue, a Black Fireball was shot killing both thugs with ease. K.O.! (Wind blows...) (Cues (High Quality) Shadow of the Colossus OST 26 - Prayer) Cielo knew that dark magic from anywhere; it was her aquaintance, and guest lecturer, Ryuza Langran, leader of the Eimeru Knights. She was overjoyed as she couldn't possibly kill the thugs herself. But as she was about to give Ryuza a big hug, Cielo then realized the worst; Ryuza was NOT proud of Cielo's efforts. Ryuza: You were a prodigy, you could take out even Bounty Hunters and Asmodians, but let mere civilians escape? I am truly disappointed in you, Cielo-chan. Not to mention you ruined your family estate, leaving you homeless. With you an orphan, and me more used to fighting, this is more than entirely your fault... Ryuza then faded from plain sight after a wind blew at him... Cielo knew she could never soften the losses she made. Years later when Cielo graduated, the thought that nobody is pleased came back to haunt her, but from the corner of her eye, she saw someone for a split second, then dissapeared; someone who Cielo lost his respect... ((High Quality) Shadow of the Colossus OST 26 - Prayer Ends.) Ry... uza-sama? Results/Credits (Cues Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua OST - Sorrow) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... CIELO! Harry and Marv are from HOME ALONe, owned by 20th Century FOX. Cielo is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. A Despair-Filled Farewell is from SHADOW OF OTHE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE Japan Studio/Team ICO. The Opened Way is from SHADOW OF OTHE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE Japan Studio/Team ICO. Prayer is from SHADOW OF OTHE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE Japan Studio/Team ICO. Sorrow (Original Version) is from Fate/stay night, owned by TYPE-MOON. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Video Games vs Movies themed One Minute Melees Category:Idiot vs Genius themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees